The law of nature is known that moving a charged particle through an electrostatic field in a direction opposite to the direction of movement imposed on the particle by the field requires work, or the expenditure of energy, which is manifested by an increase in potential across the field. Utilization of this law of nature has been proposed in machines having a fan for blowing the stream of air or other gas through a conduit having an ionizing or injector section, a conversion section and collector section and which have been named electro-gas dynamic generators. Such a generator is shown in ELECTROSTATICS AND ITS APPLICATIONS, A. D. Moore, Editor, John Wiley & Sons, New York, London, Sydney, Toronto, 1973, pp. 164-167. See also Simon, U.S. Pat. No. 2004352 granted June 11, 1935. While machines built in accordance with the disclosures of these publications are able to generate high voltages they are not practical for commercial generation of power.